Injustice
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: After defeating King and his Royal Flush Gang, Batman and the rest of the members of Justice League Beyond find themselves in a new world. They were brought there by the heroes of that universe to help them finish what the original Justice League started
1. We're Not In Kanas Anymore

**What's up, ****Its Vampireboy45 and I'm back with the next story in the Earth 30 future stories involving Batman Beyond and Rise of The New Green Lantern. Now this is the first chapter and sorry to say it's short and I hope to make the rest of the chapters longer but I thought this would be a good kick off point so please enjoy!**

***I don't own anything DC related only Nate Freeman whom is both Batman and Red Hood, Zane Stewart who is Green Lantern and Maya Wayne who is Wonder Woman.**

***To tell the difference between the Bad Leaguers I will place a 2 next to their name.**

Chapter 1: We're Not In Kansas Anymore

The streets of Gotham were calm, suddenly there was a flash of light and when it was gone a man about 22 stood in the middle of the street. He wore a black suit with a large red bat on the chest and that was because the man was Batman. He looked around at the city he was in, "I can definitely say that I'm not in my Gotham anymore" he said. He turned around to look at this Gotham, this one was cleaner than his. He turned and was about to say something when suddenly a bright light was shown down upon him, he looks up to see helicopters but the difference was that they were military ones. Ropes drop all around him then he watches as men leap from inside landing down on the ground surrounding him.

They raise their guns and point, "Hands in the air freak" one says, and Batman raises his hands into the air.

"Hold your fire!"

(!)

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern looked around at their surroundings. Lantern pulls his hood down, "Damn… we certainly aren't in Kansas anymore" he says. Lantern reached up and pressed the communicator in his ear, "Superman come in?" he says but all he gets is static. "Miss Martian come in?" again static, "Flash…. Aquaman can you hear me?" he says. He turns to Wonder Woman and shrugs his shoulders.

"Batman…" Wonder Woman says then walks away then says, "Nate… come in" but just like Lantern she got no reply.

"Did someone call me?" Wonder Woman whips around, as does Lantern but not before pulling his hood back on over his face. Both heroes are shocked to see Red Hood standing on the edge of the roof. Hood turns and looks at Wonder Woman then says, "C'mon I heard you say my name."

"I said Batman" she replied, Hood chuckled then said,

"You also said Nate which happens to be my name"

"Prove it" Lantern said as his power ring started to glow, Red Hook reached up and after some clicking sounds he lifts the red helmet up off his head to reveal his face. He did have the same face as their Nate, "We're are we?" Lantern asks to which Nate replies,

"It's not safe here, I'll take you to my base and hopefully my lieutenants found your friends"

(!)

Flash and Aquaman stand up, "Where are we?" Flash asked as they looked around at the new city. "I mean it looks like Gotham but… it's not our Gotham" he said, Flash takes off running around the whole city then comes back next to Aquaman. "Yep, definitely not the same Gotham as one we came from" he said in disbelief. The two heroes stepped forward only for two figures appear in front of them, "Um, who are you guys?" Flash asked in confusion. The figures stepped forward to reveal themselves as Arsenal and Starfire. Flash's eyes go wide when he sees Starfire, "Whoa check out that babe" he said.

"Flash don't think it's wise…" Aquaman started to say but soon realized that he was talking to himself as Flash was already trying to hit on Starfire. "And yet he says he's nothing like Wally" Aquaman muttered. He walks forward.

"We thought there'd be more of you" Arsenal said as he approached Aquaman, the Atlantian looked at him with a raised eyebrow then said,

"Are you implying that you knew we were coming?" Arsenal nodded his head then Aquaman said, "It seems we have been separated from the rest of our team and our communicators don't seem to work so we have no way of reaching them."

"Well hopefully the others were able to reach them before the Justice Lords did" Arsenal said.

(!)

Red Hood followed by Wonder Woman and Green Lantern entered a secret underground base. When they entered they saw that they weren't the only ones in the room as Superman, Miss Martian, Aquaman and Flash were there as well. "Welcome to the Outlaws Secret Base" Red Hood said catching everyone's attention, he scanned their faces then said, "Wait…. Where's Batman?" he asked.

Wonder Woman looked around and noticed that Nate wasn't there, she made her towards the exit but Red Hood stood in her way. "Get out of my way… I'm going to go look for Batman," she said with her hands on her hips. Red Hood shook his head and said,

"That's going to happen, you step one foot out there and they'll catch you."

"Who?" Lantern asked.

"The Justice Lords" Aquaman said answering their questions, "I read about how the original seven fought the Justice Lords and won… why are they still in charge?" he asked.

"I can answer that."

(!)

Batman looked up to see a dark figure falling to the ground and once he stood he saw that the new arrival were a Batman suit except his all white with a black bat on his chest. "Stand down" Batman 2 said, Batman let out a scoffed, "Ether you stand down or I take you down," Batman 2 growled with venom. Batman crossed his arms to his chest then said,

"I don't know who you are but I'm leaving and would like to see you try and stop me" he turned to leave only to be stopped when the surrounding police raised their guns at him. "Alright looks like we do this the hard way" he said then pulled out an object from his utility belt and was about to press the button on it when a batarang knocked it out of his hand. He turned to face the other Batman, he rushes the man then goes for a punch but Batman 2 ducks and lands a jab to Batman's throat making him stumble backwards. Batman 2 brought his elbow up and slammed it in the side of Batman's head then grabbed his head before slamming his own against it knocking the younger bat to the ground.

(!)

Everyone stood in shock as Lex Luthor walked into the room, "You gotta be kidding me…. Luthor is the good guy? Give me a break" Superman said with distaste and venom in his voice. Flash put his hand on Superman's shoulder but half Kryptoian shrugged it away.

"I understand where your anger is coming from Mr. Kent, yes I know who you are along with the rest of your identities" Luthor said, "Now on to how the Justice Lords are still in power and that's because they didn't allow one act like what the original seven did to stop them" Luthor said.

"Wait…. Why us? Why bring us here?" Green Lantern asked in confusion, Luthor chuckled then said,

"That's a simple answer Mr. Stewart… The original seven only stopped them but you seven will be able to end their reign of terror forever, now the only question is… where is the bat?" he asked as he then realized that Batman was missing from the group.

"We believe that he was captured by the Lords" Red Hood said much to the dismay of the other League members.

Superman 2 and Wonder Woman 2 looked up as Batman 2 entered carrying a knocked out Batman. He hooked him to the chains that hung from the ceiling, "Was he alone?" Wonder Woman 2 asked.

"Yes but I doubt he's the only one here" replied Batman 2 just then he reached up and pulled Batman's cowl off his face to reveal his face to them.

"He looks like Hood" Wonder Woman 2 said, she heard Batman 2 let out a growl then watched as he stormed out of the room. She heard groaning then turned to see that Nate was starting to stir, "He's waking up" she said alerting Superman 2 who walked over. Nate looked up and saw the two former heroes looking at him, "Where are the others" Wonder Woman 2 asked him, he looked at her then smirked but didn't answer the question. "Answer the question," she said grabbing his face making him look at them.

"Sorry but I don't answer to murderers" Nate replied, suddenly Superman 2 grabbed him by his throat then said,

"You will answer her."

"Sorry… but if you trying to scare you going to have to try harder than that" Nate replied.

"If you don't then I'll break you in two" Superman 2 growled, Nate watched as they walked away then said,

"Please your nothing but a pussy in tights."

**Okay so that ends the first chapter now I know that I was going to put this in the Games/Injustice: Gods Among Us section but I felt that it wouldn't really fit in with that so I placed it in the DC Superheroes section instead. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Trust Issues

**What's up everyone, I'm back with another chapter in this chapter in this story. I'm thinking of making this at least fourteen to fifteen chapters but until then please enjoy Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: Trust Issues

Wonder Woman grabbed Red Hood by his collar then slammed him up against the wall. "Either you open the door… or I make a new one for you," she growled after having enough of the Outlaws not allowing them to go search for their missing comrade. She heard Arsenal and Starfire into their fighting positions, but before they could do anything Green Lantern trapped them in a green bubble.

"Sorry ladies but Wonder Woman is right…. Either you let us out or Superman will make a new one," he said.

"Even if I let you go doesn't mean the Injustice Lords won't find you and take you down…. I'm not talking about knocking out either, I'm talking about death which is probably what they did to Batman" Red Hood said. Wonder Woman release her grip on him allowing his feet to touch the ground once more, "Alright if we do this… then we do this the right way, only four leave which will be me and Wonder Woman while Lantern can go with the Lantern on our side" Hood said. The door that Lex had left a few minutes ago re-opened and in walked a female Green Lantern, Zane's eyes went when he saw who it was then said,

"Natara?"

(!)

Superman 2 spins around and grips Nate by the throat, "Say it again…. I dare you to speak and if you do then I shall break you in two" he growls as he begins to squeeze his grip on Nate's throat. Nate knew full well that Superman 2 could in fact crush his windpipe and kill him, Nate reached over to his right gauntlet then pressed the green button that his uncle had told him about. Suddenly the fist plate on Nate's right gauntlet began to glow green at that same time Superman 2 became weak. "Kryptonite…" Superman 2 said weakly.

"You got it jackass" Nate says before bring his feet up then kicks him square in the chest making the Man of Steel flying backwards. Into the wall across from them, Wonder Woman 2 who was still in the room ran at Nate who swung up then wrapped his legs around her neck. Since he was chained to the ceiling he spun around in mid-air then released the hold making her fly though the air. He sees that both of his captors are down he swings, he keeps doing it until he is able to press his feet against the ceiling. He started pulling as hard as he could, after the third attempt the chain broke and so he fell to the ground hitting it back first.

He did a kip-up then looking around to see that Wonder Woman 2 was knocked out cold. He heard a growl then saw Superman 2 was back up and coming right at him, thankfully his right fist was still glowing green so he brought it up and punched the evil Man of Steel in the jaw then kicked him with a roundhouse kick to the jaw sending him flying landing next to Wonder Woman 2. He walked over to the table where is mask was laying, he calmed his muscles then pulled his arms apart breaking the cuffing. He pulled the mask on over his head then pressed the button on the center of his belt turning himself invisible.

"Now just to get out of here."

Red Hood and Wonder Woman looked over the city, "So what's the deal between you and Batman anyways?" Hood asked all of a sudden to which Wonder Woman replied,

"We use to date…. To be honest we were boyfriend and girlfriend but when my grandmother came to offer me a chance to train with the Amazons… I accepted without talking to him first then I did a stupid thing by breaking up with him."

"It's not like you did it over a letter right?" Hood said, he looked over and saw that she was now embarrassed. "Damn girl that's harsh" he said after realizing that's exactly what she had done, silence filled the air between them but soon it was broken by Wonder Woman who asked,

"What's your story?"

"I was Bat's second Robin… taking the place of your universe's Jason Todd, just like Jason I was killed by Joker and brought back to life by my mother Talia. I was so angry at Batman for allowing Joker to live that I came back to Gotham and tired my best to make his life a living hell but after getting my ass kicked for about the hundredth time I gave him and formed Outlaws with Arsenal, Starfire and Green girl whom your GL seemed to recognize" he replied daring not to look at her after basically telling her his life story except for one small detail about how he is the son of Batman and Talia.

(!)

Zane couldn't believe it, even though it wasn't Natara from his universe he still couldn't believe that she existed on this universe. "Are you going to just stand there and ogle me or actually talk to me?" she asked without taking her eyes off the streets of Gotham.

"So in this Universe your the Green Lantern, I mean Red hasn't been really forthcoming with us so could you me if I at least exist in this place?" he asked. She turned to face him then said,

"Yes…. Or you did, You and I were the last of the Green Lantern but when the League started turning and we who wanted to fight against the Injustice they were committing…" she stopped speaking and he noticed that tears where traveling down her cheeks, "We were suppose to be married… but one day during a battle, you went off to fight your brother and because he was now a mix of Yellow and Green Lantern he overpowered you then killed you" she said. She looked away, he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder making her look over at him.

"I can guarantee that you won't happen this time."

**Thanks for reading and please review people pushes me to review the story**


	3. A New Arrival

**I'm back with Chapter 3, now I'm going to answer some questions and clear some things up.**

**Shadow knight1121: Red Hood in the Alternate Universe is not Jason Todd it's their version of Nate Freeman, Jason Todd will appear in a future chapter.**

**Silverwolf: Yes John is a Yellow Lantern, slight romance between Zane and Natara. Probably no Lemon cause I suck at writing that shit just see chapter 10 of my Stay With Me Story, there is a lemon scene but I think it's the worst thing I've ever written so I doubt that will happen.**

**Now this chapter is majorly about Jordan Young/Yung Ice and please consider this Phase 1 leading into his own stand-alone story.**

***I don't own everything, only Nate Freeman/Batman/Red Hood, Natara Wilson/Green Lantern, Zane Stewart/Green Lantern and Jordan Young/Yung Ice. Oh and deadman68 owns Knightmare.**

**P.S. No new chapters until these stories get more reviews:**

**Batman Begins by me**

**Green Lantern: The First Flight by me**

**Man of Steel by deadman68**

**Amazon Princess (Wonder Woman origin) by deadman68 **

**The Fastest Man Alive by Invader Abigail**

**Arrow by deadman68**

Chapter 3: A New Arrival

_Earth 30- Minneapolis, Minnesota_

A man wearing a black ski mask, had just robbed a woman of her purse was running down the street. He kept looking over his shoulder for his pursuer only known as Yung Ice, the one time he looked over his shoulder he didn't see the sheet of ice ahead of him so as soon as his front foot steps down he flies up into the air then hits the ground hard. A man with his arms, head and neck all covered in ice steps out from the alleyway. Yung Ice crouches down so he can rip the ski mask off the robber, "Tsk… tsk, Nico my man I thought you were better than this? Taking a woman's purse really?" he said before freezing Nico to the ground so the police could pick him up. He stands up then touches his ear, "Yo Knight dude, anything else I could handle?"

"_No… I have everything else under control so go home"_

The line on the other end went dead making Yung Ice shake his head. "Crabby ass old man, not my fault his daughter broke up with me shit" Yung Ice muttered then suddenly he started feeling weird. Then with a flash of light he was gone and Nico was alone.

_Alternate Universe_

There was a flash of light then Yung Ice appeared, he looked around at his new surroundings. He was in a base that was for sure but where he had no idea, he begins to walk around when suddenly the only door in the room opens and in walks two junior members of The Injustice League, Cyborg and Raven. They stop in their tracks when they see Yung Ice. "Well.. Well it looks like the Outlaws are so desperate that they brought another dead guy back to life" Cyborg said as he arm turned into a Cannon.

"He is not the same Yung Ice who's life you had just recently ended" Raven replied with coldness. They wasted not time in attacking the young hero, he leaped over and took cover behind a metal table. "The funny thing about this is that this Yung Ice as no clue what is going on" Raven deadpanned.

"Or the fact that we're currently holding his universe's Batman" Cybrog added, Yung Ice's eyes grew wide. _They have Nate… Superhero time _he thought to himself then jumped out of his hiding spot throwing ice daggers at his two attackers. The dagger he threw at Raven hit her in the shoulder while Cyborg blasted his away, "Nice try Iceman but your tricks won't work this time" Cyborg growled before blasting Yung Ice square in the chest knocking him to the ground and whence he hit the ground the ice armor phased back into his skin.

(!)

A surge of electricity jolted Yung Ice awake, his line of sight was disoriented so he couldn't make out who was standing before him. He was hoping that his ears would be able to help him figure out who they were, that was shattered when they spoke using a voice changer. "Jordan Young…. You are different, in our Universe you were born with our ice abilities but you were given them, now earlier when Raven revealed that Cyborg killed you that was incorrect as you or our Jordan had become maddening and said that what he was a curse and Cyborg had put him out of his misery" the figure said.

"You mean killed him," Jordan shouted with venom, he could hear the sound of a tongue being clicked against teeth. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked the figure who replied,

"My dear boy… we were unable to save you before but we can."

"You should not promise something you can't keep" Natara said staring straight at Zane who rolled his eyes at the female Green Lantern then said,

"God even in this Universe your stubborn as hell" silence fell between the two Lanterns. Zane goes to say something when his Green Lantern suit disappeared, "Ah crap…. I forgot to recharge my power ring" he said, he looks up to see that Natara was also in her street clothes which consisted of a green tank top, short black skirt and black high heels. Zane couldn't help but check her out only to see that she had caught him.

"C'Mon slick… let's go for a walk," she said leading him to the fire escape, they descended down the fire escape into an alleyway. They walked out onto the sidewalk. Out of pure instinct Zane reached over and grabbed her hand, out the corner of his eyes he saw her smiling which made him smile as well. They walk down the sidewalk and reach the corner but stop when they see giant robots coming in their direction. "We have to hide… those are Manhunters they'll kill us because we're Lanterns" Natara whispered then pulled him into the first restaurant.

"Oh Miss Wilson, so nice to see you again" said the lady behind the podium. She went to say more but stopped when she saw Zane, she was about to freak out but Natara covered her mouth before she could let out a scream and give away their positions.

"I will explain later… we need a place in the back" Natara whispered into her ear, the lady nodded then led them to a small table in the back. They took their seats, just as they were given cups of water two Manhunters entered the restaurant. Without thinking Natara grabbed the collar of Zane's shirt then pressed her lips to his trying to hide them.

(!)

Batman crawled though the air ducts, only stopping when he heard movement below him. As he neared another air duct he stopped when he saw someone who he never thought he seen again. He pulls out a short laser stick then cuts the grate, he knocks into the room then leaps down into the room. He goes to the table, he stops short when he confirms that it is in fact Jordan. He uses the same laser cutter to cut the shackles holding Jordan to the table, "Jordan… it's me, come on bro wake up he said as he gently shakes Jordan awake.

"Nate is that you?" Jordan asks groggily.

"Yeah it's me, what are you doing here?" Batman asked to which Jordan replied,

"I was brought here, the first thing I know is I'm stopping a purse snatcher then the next thing I know I'm standing inside this base." Jordan's eyes go wide then says, "I remember something."

"What?" Batman asks to which Jordan replies,

"I don't have my powers anymore."

**Thanks for reading and now go hit the review button.**


	4. Make Them Remember The Truth

**Hello everyone, I'm finally back with another chapter for Injustice. Blame writer's block that's all I can say on the matter. Next to answering questions.**

**Silverwolf: No Natara has no relation to Deathstorke a.k.a. Slade Wilson to be quite honest I forgot that was his last name so haha. Yes in the final couple of the chapters Zane will have a fight against John.**

**deadman68: Yes Jordan has no powers but will still be a great help to Batman and the others.**

Chapter 4: Make Them Remember The Truth

Red Hood and Wonder Woman hadn't spoken a word to each other since Red told her about his life's story. Suddenly the ground below them shook so they turned around to see two figures, one being Robin and the other being Wonder Girl. "Ah it looks like Superman sent Damian and Cassie out to play" Hood snarled before flinging two daggers at Robin who leaps out of the way then throws two explosive Birdarangs at him. Hood rolls out of the way, the two former friends run at each other and begin to exchange blows. Robin throws a punch but Hood counters and kicks Robin in the gut sending him flying backwards.

Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl battle up in the sky, Wonder Girl lands a punch to Wonder Woman's cheek making her fly back only to come right back and land a punch of her own straight to Wonder Girl's nose. Blood could be seen dripping down from Wonder Girl's nose, Wonder Woman got more offense in by tackling her down to the streets of Gotham making a giant crater in the ground. Wonder Woman began to reign down fists of fury upon Wonder Girl and didn't stop until the younger hero was knocked out cold.

Robin and Red Hood continued their battle now inside an empty apartment, "You think bring me in will finally get you under graces of our father? You must be more damaged in the head than I though" Red Hood said as he slammed his elbow in Robin's forehead sending him flying backwards. Red Hood wasted no time as he went straight for the younger boy. He slammed his knee in Robin's gut then his elbow in the back of Robin's head knocking him out cold. Red Hood stood over his brother, Red looked up to see Wonder Woman appear with Wonder Girl tied up using her lasso.

"Come on… we're taking them back to HQ."

(!)

Aquaman made his way about the Outlaws HQ, he thought it was funny that their HQ was the same HQ that the Young Justice used back in his universe. He came to a stop at a door then pressed the large green button on the side making the door so he walked inside to find that he entered the memorial room of all the fallen heroes. It shocked him to see how many the heroes of this universe had fallen to Superman and the League. The first person he saw was Superboy, then Artemis, Nightwing, Robin 2 whom a name plate that read Tim Drake. He was so engrossed by the sight before him that he didn't hear Starfire enter the room.

"Because we never saw it coming is the reason why we lost so many of them," she said as came to a stop next to the Atlantian. "Superman was the one who started the attack by killing Superboy…. Father killing his own son was the worst thing I had never seen but that wasn't the worst… that came when Lantern killed this universe's Zane, he stabbed him straight though the chest right in front of Natara just as he was about to propose to her. She hasn't been the same since."

Aquaman turned to face the fellow hero, "She does know that Zane can't stay here… this isn't his place nor any of ours" he said which earned him a nod from the green eye alien.

Batman cut the binds holding Jordan to the table, he helped him off then wrapped one of Jordan's arms around his neck and proceeded out of the room into the hallway. "Where the hell are we?" Jordan asked as they made their way down the hall, "I mean I was attacked by Cyborg and Raven for crying out loud" he added. Batman stopped and looked at him then said,

"Who the hell is Cyborg and Raven?"

"That's what they were calling themselves" Jordan replied, they had just reached the end when they heard some commotion coming from the other side a door. Batman placed Jordan down on the ground then kicked the door open only to be blindsided by green mist. He stumbles around the room then falls to the ground hard. The last thing he sees before losing conscience he sees two men enter the room. The sound of two men talking awoke him, he tired to sit up but for some reason he couldn't move his arms or his legs.

"Ah so he's awake…. Good" came a man's voice to his right, he turned his head to see a large man wearing a blue jacket but the thing that caught Batman's attention was the scar was running down the man's face. "I see you notice the scar… but for some reason you can't seem to remember where you recognize form isn't that right Nate Freeman." Batman struggled against the binds but it was of no use. "Tell me does the name Vandal Savage ring a bell to you?" the man asked.

"No but he sounds like a giant prick" Batman replied with a growl, as those words left his lips a surge of shock hit him making him cry out in pain. The man now known as Vandal Savage walked over and took a seat down next to him.

"What you say if I told you that everything he remember doing as Viper was a lie? That Viper was nothing more than a figure of your imagination" Savage said with a small smirk crossing his lips. Batman sat there and stared at the mad man, he then shook his head because there was no way in hell he was going to start believing something that he was being told by a psycho like Vandal Savage. "Pity" Savage says then stands, he walks over to where Martian Manhunter was standing then said, "Make him and everyone who was there remember those days" he patted the Martian on the shoulder before leaving the room.

(!)

Superman, Flash and Miss Martian stood in the room when suddenly they gripped their heads then fell to the ground in pain. "What the hell?" Arsenal said in shock he pressed a button on the wall and called for assistance. Red Hood and Wonder Woman came running into the room but stopped in their tracks when they saw the state the others were in. Red Hood and Arsenal ran over to check on the fallen heroes but Wonder Woman looked around and noticed that someone was missing so she said,

"Wait… Auqaman?"

(!)

"It's just…" Aquaman started to say when suddenly he gripped his head in pain and fell to the ground. He lets out a primal scream because the pain he is feeling is so intense, Starfire drops down next to him and then picks him up bridal style before flying into the main room where she sees that the other member's of Auqaman's team where experiencing the same event except for Wonder Woman which she thought was odd.

(!)

Batman screaming in pain, Martian Manhunter stood next to the table with his hands stretched out towards Batman and his eyes glowing the bright green. _"Do not struggle… it will make the process hurt if you do try to calm yourselves"_ came Manhunter's voice in his head. He slowed his breathing down then came to realize that the pain he was feeling wasn't really there. Suddenly new images popped into his head showing him dressed in an outfit the somewhat resembled Dick's robin outfit including that stupid domino mask. The images flashed though his mind and he soon began to remember things about himself that he didn't even know took place.

Martian's eyes returned to his normal red eyes then he left the room, Batman stared up into the ceiling and then said,

"My name was never Viper… it was Grimm."

**Sorry for the cliffy again but I promise that this is the last one for this story unless something comes up where I come up with more things to add to this story. Thanks for reading everyone. **


End file.
